Reid
Reid is a marine in the 40th Infantry Division who served under Staff Sergeant Richard Oswald and later with 2nd Lieutenant William Martinez and Staff Sergeant Michael Nantz. Biography. Early life and Battle in Los Angeles. Not much is known about Reid, or his rank. He served in the National Guard serving under Staff Sergeant Richard Oswald. On August 11th 2011 he and Oswald and his fellow marines where called to Los Angeles to defend the city from invading aliens. He and his group went into the city and engaged the aliens. After fighting the aliens, Reid and any other surviving members fell back hoping to reach the FOB (Forward Operating Base) at Santa Monica airport. On the way their, he and his group ran into Technical Sergeant Elena Santos and she joined them, After some time, he and the group met up with Staff Sergeant Michael Nantz and 2nd Lieutenant William Martinez and their marines. According to Oswald the rest of the unit were either KIA (Killed in Action) or MIA (Missing in Action). Instead of heading to the FOB, Reid and any remaining infantry members decided to help the marines and they run toward the police station. After the arrival at the Police Station, Reid and the marines are seen looking for survivors. When they find them, a helicopter comes and picks up the wounded marines. Nantz is seen running out of the police station holding a child and telling them "We have children!". The pilot merely says that they're out of room. The helicopter is seen taking off when an Alien Wedge Ships shows up out of nowhere killing everyone on board. The Beginning of the End. Reid and the other marines are then seen moving onto a bus that was just hot wired by a marine. The bus was forced to stop because otherwise would have been spotted by aliens. One marine by the name of Lance Corporal Steven Mottola used his radio and it was tracked by a Alien Wedge Ship. Nantz then tells everyone to turn off their radios, cell-phones, etc. Nantz then runs off the bus leading the Wedge Ship to a gas station where he then blows it up. When he got back Reid, Martinez and the other marines were impressed with Nantz`s actions, the Bus then continued on. Fight for Survival When the bus continued onto the highway the bus was ambushed by alien infantry. Harper bravely rushes forward and fires at the aliens, and as observed by one of the marines Harper is shot in the head and killed instantly. Second Lieutenant William Martinez tells them to move from the bus. Reid and Corporal Kevin Harris moved to a destroyed helicopter was and used it as cover. Reid was firing at the aliens as Kevin Harris is seen descending down the bridge on a rope. A rocket fired from one of the aliens hits the helicopter. Reid is thrown from the impact into Kevin Harris and they are seen falling from the bridge. Kevin Harris falls on a car breaking his fall, while Reid slams into the ground, killing him instantly. Category:Characters Category:Deceased